Teenage letter
by Erik Dawson
Summary: "I've never been too good looking or too popular... But I've loved you for as long as I remember" One shot Scorpius/Lily. Hope you like it.


"I have never been too smart, too good looking or too popular. As every teenager I have my friends, I have my group of friends and I love spending time with them, or so I though because right before I started writing this I realized the fact neither of us are real friends. I don't know their secrets and we don't trust each other enough, I think. I could tell you some stuff about them but I'm pretty sure I don't really know any of them. But then who knows their high school friends?

The thing with me is...well almost every student in the school hates me. I know, I know when we are seventeen we all think everybody hates us and we are all freaks and weirdos. But actually in my case is true. When I walk in a room people stop talking or worst they start. When I got to school for the first day six years ago I though that this was just a phase that would be over in a couple months. Six years and things still the same. I've tried to fit it, I'm the captain of my house team and I'm the top of the class in two subjects. Didn't matter I was the evil boy, the guy that will kill you just looking at you. I once overheated in the library a first year telling his friend that I was cannibal and that I actually had a friend in my first year but I had killed him in the train before we got to the school. In case you didn't realize it yet, I'm hated here. I've spent most of my days studying or just thinking about thing on the Hogwarts bridge.

At this years beginning I was kind of happy you know? I'll be leaving school and I would be able to start my life, but a name like mine is not something you can simply get rid of. My father has fought over 20 years to prove people that we are different. I now know it was worthless.

It was two days ago when the the Headminister made me go to her office to bring the news. Now I'm not only cursed by my name, I'm also alone. Both of my parents were in London, apparently looking for a present for my graduation, when their car was bitten by a bus. They didn't suffer.  
Today as I counted there where not more than 10 people in their funeral, five of them being the Minister and his family. As I was barely standing in front of their coffins Mr and Mrs Potter came to me and shakes my hand. I was surprised to see them here since my father and Mr Potter did not have a good relationship, I would dare today that they even got to hate each other for a long time. But the. I hit me. Being my father a ministry employee he had to go to his funeral. So it was me, the Potter's. Mr Shaw (the owner of the small morgue where I was hosting my parents last goodbye), the priest, our free house elf Tyli and the janitor of the place. Perfect.  
James Potter the eldest of the three minister's kids, was the first to shake my hand after his parents did. He had hated me since we first met but within the years the hate had become nothing, at all. We didn't exist for each other and we were ok with it.  
Then it was Albus's time. He was the closest thing I had to a friend but for his sake we were secretly friends. I though of him as my only friend, and as he shook my hand and looked me in the eye I knew he wanted to big me and try to comfort me. He was a great kid, but he was always under the shadow of his older brother and his father. That's why we became friends, we were both slaves of our names.

When Albus turned around to go back with his family I saw her. Her red waved hair, long enough to get to her waist was covering her face. She stepped towards me as she lifted her face. She was crying. Seeing her beautiful green eyes filled with tears made my heart melt. She was the only that had cried for my parents besides me. Everyone else had told me that there were sorry but she felt my pain. You felt my pain.

And this is your part Liy. I've never been brave enough to tell you, but even if I was brave I think I wouldn't. Loving you has been one of the hardest things I had to life with. I can handle the fists, the jokes, the glares... but seeing you hurt or sad without being able to be with you kills me day after day. Since I'm being sincere I have to tell you that I'm the one behind your break up with Kurt Sawyer. I saw him cheating on you and it was pretty easy to force him into breaking up with you. I know I'm a jerk. But he didn't deserve you. I'm sorry I was never brave enough to say hello or smile at you. I knew you were different, that you wouldn't judge me (I know it thanks to Al) but I think I wouldn't be able to baffle being your friend in secret. Or only your friend. I've loved for too long to tell you like this, but this is the best way I've found. I love you Lily and the hug you gave me today at my parents goodbye and the smooth kiss on my cheek made me realize that I needed to let you know.

Goodbye my love.

Scorpius Hiperon Malfoy"

Lily ran as fast as her short legs let her. I've spent most of my days studying or just thinking about thing on the Hogwarts bridge. She hoped he will be there, and that I wasn't too late. She spotted a figure sitting in the edge of one of the multiple windows the wood bridge had. Her legs were hurting and she was out of air but she had to get there.

When the blond boy let go his hands he knew that it was for the better. The world would now be free of all the Malfoy's. A last year fell as he closed his eyes to fall. He felt his body getting heavier as he leaned, and as he started to actually fall something grabbed him.

"Don't you dare leaving me Malfoy. Not now not ever, I don't think I could baffle loosing the man that I love."

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Harry Petter world, for now it belong to JKR

Well... How was that? I've wrote it lying in my bed in 30 min or so but I felt like writing something like this.  
Please review even if it's not a good thing (love constructive criticism).  
And this happened in other stories, if you favorite or follow PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanks anyway,

Erick


End file.
